User talk:BraveHeart70
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Devic Physiology page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Gabriel456 (Talk) 18:22, November 5, 2012 Thanks for your edit on my powerKemetri D Jackkson (talk) 01:25, September 22, 2013 (UTC) what for, if I may ask? Gabriel456 (talk) 17:03, February 3, 2015 (UTC) I was planning on using the information for some characters I'm making on Heromania. --Son of the Dawn (talk) 00:15, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I'll send the info to your talk-page on that wiki, is that good? Gabriel456 (talk) 00:22, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing. Thanks. --Son of the Dawn (talk) 00:27, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Transcendent Angel Physiology isn't about Metatron. We have Archangel Physiology for that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:58, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Even though, as the page itself states, Metatron is a if not the prime example of a Transcendent Angel? --Son of the Dawn (talk) 16:58, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Instead of turning around and recreating a page, ask the deleting admin why he deleted the page. I don't know why Kuopiofi orginally deleted the page, but you should've asked him why before recreating the page. That's all I ask. Gabriel456 (talk) 21:11, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Well, just ask before doing, please. Gabriel456 (talk) 23:41, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Self Origin Manipulation was essentially Self-Existence Manipulation, deleted. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:17, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Fine, returned but do work a bit to make them more distinct from each other. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:36, June 27, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Of Absolute Existence: Powers and Superpower Manipulations are two quite different categories, and there's a reason Powers wasn't added into that list. Those removed from Also Called fit better on other powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:09, July 8, 2015 (UTC) He is not a divine-demonic being. Caleb is just a regular demon, he has no relations to gods, nor is he a fusion of a god and demon. He is not a user. so stop adding him back.SageM (talk) 21:01, October 18, 2015 (UTC)SageM All the information available on him says that is not the case. there is no mention anywhere of his relation to any gods. so unless you can actually prove that with a line from the book then he stays off the list. So no.SageM (talk) 21:23, October 18, 2015 (UTC)SageM I checked some more an he doesn't fit the power at all. Daevas are not demons. they are false or rejected gods. Caleb is just a demigod. not a divine demonic being. So he stays off list.SageM (talk) 21:27, October 18, 2015 (UTC)SageM Emperor Huffius I saw that you posted a message on SageM's talk page, and I simply cannot allow something like that to happen. Omnipotence is literally unbeatable. No amount of DM will EVER be able to change that, unless the user of Omnipotence was never really Omnipotent to begin with. If you look back at that argument, you will see that I ended it as SageM cannot refute my point with making a complete fool of himself. So, do NOT add that as a limitation to Omnipotence. Emperor Huffius (talk) 00:43, November 22, 2015 (UTC)Emperor Huffius : Well, Sage seemingly already handled this little obscusion. However, since it was MY page you left this on, I guess I should answer you. You don't want me to put a limitation on Omnipotence even though the entirety of it's power hinges on.... its definition? Hmmmm. If someone has Definition Manipulation, they are the only beings capable of besting an omnipotent being simply by altering the definition of whh/what they are. So, yes, it IS a limitation and will be added as soon as I get the o.k. from Sage. --Son of the Dawn (talk) 08:24, November 22, 2015 (UTC) IM WITH EMPEROR listen. while it is true that you can manipulate everything since everything has a definition, but the thing is if you are omnipotent you are almighty making you entirely immune to DF. saying that you cant overcome omnipotence. take my example on ichibe vs yhwach. ichibe (who possesses definition manipulation) himself was unable to defeat yhwach, (who wasn't even close to being omnipotence). if you look back at the discussion you will understand. Deviljinyes (talk) 01:34, November 22, 2015 (UTC)deviljinyes :Again, sgae already answered you. And, as someone who knows Bleach intimately, I can vouch for the fact that the conclusion of the battle was PIS simply due to the fact that Kubo wanted Ichigo to be Yhwach, not Ichibei. So, if it was a "anyone can die" scenario, Yhwach would have been defeated. --Son of the Dawn (talk) 08:24, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Technically speaking Yhwach only won that battle because he replicated the power of definition manipulation and used it against ichibe, and he had to use his full power to do so. If the fight happened before he was ready to use his full power then he would have been easily defeated, the only reason ichibe lost is because the author wants Ichigo to be the one to beat Yhwach.SageM (talk) 01:45, November 22, 2015 (UTC)SageM Look i know that you are on sages side and all that and we arent gonna be mad at you or anything, but the thing is that the only way to counter definition manipulation is definition manipulation itself. Even sage admited it himself. If you were omnipotence then that would be a different story because unlike yhwach you have no limitations. So if you were omnipotence you would be able to use definition manipulation as protection and you would still have all of your powers in one piece. Sage said so himself. (Also im sorry for my friends attitude. But please understand where we are getting at) Deviljinyes (talk) 09:02, November 22, 2015 (UTC)deviljinyes If ANYTHING, Definition Manipulation IS Omnipotence via Absolute Change. But it is physically impossible to defeat an Omnipotent Being in all respective natures. Emperor Huffius (talk) 14:01, November 22, 2015 (UTC)Emperor Huffius The new page Hey Brave how's it going! :)) Saw the new page origin transcendence. gotta say i'm very pleased with how it was worded out. it's definition is much more polished compared to mine! Now if you could only do the same upgrade to cosmic otherness i'd really appreciate it (Cosmic Otherness to Absolute or Almighty Otherness?)! Lol XD Been to busy with my school work and part time job as of late and all i can do is browse what's new in the two wiki's as of late. But that's enough about me. I'd love it if you can drop me a message every once and a while about how you're proggrassing your concepts as well. catch you again Brave Doomweaver13 (talk) 04:02, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Them/they/etc. instead of he/she/etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:57, December 14, 2015 (UTC) It was decided that the Aspect pages didn't need to exist as we already had the Embodiment pages. but to be honest, I only deleted the pages, Kuopiofi was going to move some stuff over from the Aspect pages to the Embodiment pages and I did jump the gun... Gabriel456 (talk) 16:52, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Alphabetical order in all the page, T comes after P for starters... Aand still too small pic. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:31, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Alphabetical order in Applications. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:06, March 19, 2016 (UTC) actually, khepri was completely subject to Ra because he was merely just one of Ra's aspects. yet, he was still somehow self created. through in other histories he was Ra's brother. L12345 (talk) 20:19, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey BraveHeart70 can you please explain to me what absolute existence mean? Idan647 (talk) 20:42, July 7, 2016 (UTC) what is absolute existence and what the user can do with this power? Idan647 (talk) 16:44, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Hey Brave ! It mostly depends on the kind of character you're aiming for, Selective Unity being more of a "symbiosis" kind of power, while Absorbing Replication is clearly a "predatory" one, although I chose a more neutral approach for my character out of personal preference. DYBAD (talk) 21:35, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey Brave ! I think it mostly depends on a very practical detail, as in : does the character have to fear retribution from God himself or his devout followers if he dares question his actions, past and present ? If it's a yes, then he would probably be better off just swallowing his heretical opinion and quietly going with the flow ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 01:03, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Being right doesn’t mean much if you don’t have the power to back it up, I’m afraid ^ ^; I mean, what stops God from incinerating the insolent character on the spot, or worse : cast him to Hell with a mere thought, to be atrociously tortured forever in punishment for his blasphemous words ? The powerful don’t like to be questioned, and the most powerful around would likely take it as an unforgivable insult, and mercilessly crush the cocky mortal who actually dares talking back to him. So unless said mortal has some kind of overarching protector to keep him safe, I wouldn’t advise spiting in the face of the greatest tyrant in creation ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 23:59, September 29, 2016 (UTC) If the God is as infatuated with his own might and glory as you described it, there's very little chance he would let such blasmphemy slide, let alone be impressed by it. Deities are famous for their pride and monotheism for its intolerance. Even in real-life Christianism that pretends to be a religion of love, not worshipping God is a guaranteed ticket to Hell. So what about those rebelious souls who not only refuse to worship him, but actually tell him to his face that he's wrong and doesn't know how to run his business ? Man, you cocky character is gonna be absolutely butchered on a meta-conceptual level ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 08:50, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Good point, and wise decision ^ ^ I think Nonexistence may be a viable countermeasure, with your character being the unwitting chosen of some mysterious primordial Anti-God, making him immune to God's powers are even capable of dispeling them. This way God would have no choice but to listen to what he has to say and talk things out. DYBAD (talk) 13:09, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Is there a reason God would accept the challenge ? Seems like he has nothing to gain and everything to lose ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 13:02, October 1, 2016 (UTC) You're quite welcome :) So, which path did you decide to take with him ? DYBAD (talk) 04:33, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Ask kuo about it first.SageM (talk) 04:18, November 2, 2016 (UTC)SageM Bit too much on the specific side I have to say. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:16, November 2, 2016 (UTC) I'd say that would be an excellent reason to worship him, which would be a refreshing change ^ ^ By the way, could you use the "signature" button on the top of the page ? For some reason, the one at the end of your messages always send me an error page on another wikia. DYBAD (talk) 03:14, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Well, if he's the embodiment of magic, he's unlikely to be surpassed by any magic user, which allows him to be fairly generous in his gifts, and in return earn countless followers and a fervent worship. A great win-win situation ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:10, November 10, 2016 (UTC) From what I understand, "reality" in the strict sense pre-exists, and what consciousness creates is "experience" of reality, starting with our own biological and psychological structure. Reality physically creates consciousness rather than the reverse, since consciousness is born from the meeting of (very restrictive) material conditions. For all intents and purposes, the universes creates consciousness in much the same way it creates life : inanimate matter evolves into biomass, and biomass evolves into sentient life. In short, the universe itself is independently real, it is our consciousness that is a mental construction. The whole article seems to be a big chunk of wishful thinking and escapism, totally understandable but blatantly inaccurate. So I can only stick with scientific common sense, though I will definitely reconsider when people out there start demonstrating reality warping powers ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:56, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Omnipotence isn't listed under Perfection? It contains powers like Unity, Divinity, Omni-Embodiment, Almighty Ascension, and Absolute Wish (which either lead to, or contain Omnipotence or equivalent powers). Perfection Embodiment actually contains Omnipotence and omnipotent category powers as well. Lastly, Existential Perfection contains powers like Complete Arsenal, Absolute Will, Absolute Existence, Transcendent Connection, Conceptual Transcendence, and Almighty Ascension...which are all omnipotent or omnipotent-level powers. So what I'm asking is why your adamant that Nigh Omnipotence is absolutely necessary amidst all these clearly omnipotent powers. It's really weird to have the article say the character is perfect with omnipotent level powers, but is not really omnipotent. Please explain that to me, because it makes no sense. Omnipotence isn't listed under Perfection? It contains powers like Unity, Divinity, Omni-Embodiment, Almighty Ascension, and Absolute Wish (which either lead to, or contain Omnipotence or equivalent powers). Perfection Embodiment actually contains Omnipotence and omnipotent category powers as well. Lastly, Existential Perfection contains powers like Complete Arsenal, Absolute Will, Absolute Existence, Transcendent Connection, Conceptual Transcendence, and Almighty Ascension...which are all omnipotent or omnipotent-level powers. So what I'm asking is why your adamant that Nigh Omnipotence is absolutely necessary amidst all these clearly omnipotent powers. It's really weird to have the article say the character is perfect with omnipotent level powers, but is not really omnipotent. Please explain that to me, because it makes no sense.Buddha00 (talk) 03:55, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Sorry about the page thing. I forgot my signatureBuddha00 (talk) 06:59, January 9, 2017 (UTC) SageM answered your question on my Talk-page, so if you want to go into details you have to ask him. --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:12, January 21, 2017 (UTC) No, because those aren't part of the seven planes of existence. The only reasons for the additional plane variations on the existential plane manipulation is because of there close similarity to the 7 planes. So, no there is no real need for them. Plus the buddahic plane is already considered the divine plane and the Astral is the spiritual plane. also logic plane manipulation wouldn't make any sense. Hope that answers your questions.SageM (talk) 22:26, January 21, 2017 (UTC)SageM what is omnipotence physiology?Idan647 (talk) 15:36, February 5, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome :D Could you give me the link ? I can't manage to find it again ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 02:43, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Thanks ^ ^ It's definitely a great line. DYBAD (talk) 03:50, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Details? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Something like Beginning Dominance/Beginning Embodiment? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:16, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Doable but needs good explanation. Remember to add link to relevant page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:20, March 8, 2017 (UTC) I managed to pull it off in the meantime, but thanks for your cooperation :) DYBAD (talk) 08:20, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Sure thing :) Getting on it soon, probably today ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:37, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Thanks and Sure but I have ask why do need to see it again ? Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Ok then here it use it wisely The power possess transcend powers/traits/abilities due to being a transcended or divine origins. Sub-power of Transcendent Physiology. Variations of Inhuman Nature Also Called *Divine Nature Capabilities Users are in tuned with transcended traits and aspects that derives from divine/transcended origins, such as a species/race as angels, demigods, deity, etc. Users can accessing transcended powers from their nature do to being a divine or transcended being, achieving a status that mere supernatural beings or mortals would not normally have. Applications *Divinity **Divine Magic **Divine Weaponry **Domain Warping **God Mode ***God Hand Variations *Deity Soul *Demigod Physiology *Divine Conduit *Divine Vessel *Nephilim Physiology Associations *Angel Physiology *Divine Force Manipulation/Angelic Force Manipulation *Transcendent Physiology Limitations *Weak against Divine Power Negation and Transcendent Negation . *Can be effected by Divinity Nullification Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:49, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Ascended Physiology, Physical Godhood, few others basically cover the idea. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:05, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Forms/expressions are closer to the main version, while variations distinctly differ in one way or another. DYBAD (talk) 02:29, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:30, November 17, 2017 (UTC) I think you did greatly on his updates however the changes of his old and new version is up to you personal I try to combine them and to expand more if his character and potential Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) It was deleted by Kuo in August of last year, no particular reason mentioned in the log. It was probably due to the lack of content/user (only Batman when deleted) and the relative blurriness of of the concept (apparently a mix of Fearlessness, Fear Empowerment and possibly Fear Inducement, turning one's fear into strength instead, and inspiring it into others). DYBAD (talk) 08:00, December 11, 2017 (UTC) https://discord.gg/hxAJZ Join the Discord Imouto 23:55, December 23, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Just dropping by ;) So pleased that you're still active in both wikis. Happy new year and may that brilliant mind of yours be sharp, always. Doomweaver13 (talk) 07:54, January 8, 2018 (UTC) If they are born with these abilities, then they can't possibly be 100% human, can they ? DYBAD (talk) 12:01, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Which details of which page, regarding which concept ? DYBAD (talk) 00:47, February 18, 2018 (UTC) As Supernatural Body is about the physical side, the cells really should have been there fro the start. Seems to have been missed by accident. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:01, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Support the mainstream Captain America. Hey whats up, BraveHeart70. I need your help to support the mainstream Captain America by adding a good comment about adding him into EC. After all, he is enhanced and if you check in the discussion page for Captain America, I add a good comment. Fightnightwinger has made a clear enough point about the 616 Captain America. Please support the mainstream Captain America.(Super-Soldier Man22 (talk) 18:44, August 17, 2018 (UTC)) A question Hi BraveHeart70. Is the word "Concur" means agree?(Fightnightwinger (talk) 00:33, August 18, 2018 (UTC)) Oh, BraveHeart70. Make sure you write your signature, so I will know who sent me the message. All you have to do is add two parenthesis between the small four wiggle lines.(Fightnightwinger (talk) 00:40, August 18, 2018 (UTC)) Say yes to the Agreement on EC discussion for Cap. Hi BraveHeart70. Can you agree with the following idea for 616 Cap be place under EC and PH. Ultimate Cap and MCU Captain America be place under EC and Supernatural Condition.(Fightnightwinger (talk) 16:37, August 18, 2018 (UTC)) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the pages and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:29, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Mindshifting is clearly listed as the Opposite to Body Supremacy right on the page itself. Self-Supremacy is the combination of both powers. Its the opposite to it and it always has been, thats the way it was designed after all. The mental version of Shapeshifting is Mental Mimicry, not Mindshifting. Please don't change it again.SageM (talk) 04:33, December 28, 2018 (UTC)SageM Plus Mindshifting is not listed on or associated with shapeshifting at all. And there is no reason for it to be.SageM (talk) 04:36, December 28, 2018 (UTC)SageM Manipulating reality in a computer like fashion has absolutely nothing to do with Mindshifting. Please stop adding powers that clearly don't belong on the page.SageM (talk) 19:09, December 28, 2018 (UTC)SageM Have you talked with CrabHermit, he(?)'s the one who changed the page into the current form? Also, you can point this to SageM, as this is the point when CH adds the opposite to MS to BS. In other words, his claim BS has always been opposite to MS is false. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:33, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Hey BraveHeart ! How are doing ? Dragon and I have been missing you. Join us on Discord when you have a moment, so we may do some catching up on our group DM. Take care, and see you soon hopefully. DYBAD (talk) 04:16, December 13, 2019 (UTC)